


My Losing Bet

by parkersharthook



Series: bucky barnes fics [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Suggestiveness, a blurb, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Bucky makes a bet against you knowing you would win. But who said the loser had to lose?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: bucky barnes fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854
Kudos: 16





	My Losing Bet

“you don’t really believe you can hit that do you?” His voice came across in a sharp whisper. You just smirked as you looked through the scope, your finger ghosting over the trigger.

“could you?” you shifted your shoulder slightly, the hilt of the gun moving with it. A soft scoff sounded beside you, causing your smirk to grow.

“Of course I could.”

“But you don’t think I can?” You watched as your target swayed slightly.

“I have my doubts.”

“wager?”

“You’re on. Usual bet?”

You bit your lip, squinting slightly. “Sounds great.” You rested your finger on the trigger more, “See you on the other side Barnes.” You pulled the trigger, a loud pop coming as the balloon burst.

The trainee jumped with a yelp, as the string fell limp in her hand. She looked to where you and Bucky were crouched in the bushes. He chuckled as you gave a small salute to the terrified recruit.

You handed the sniper rifle to Bucky with a wink, “Clean the gun and I’ll see you when I’m done with the children.”

“can’t wait.”

~.~

You stood to the side as you listened to Steve talk to the recruits, but you could barely listen as you watched Bucky lean against the far wall of the compound, sharing small talk with Sam as he waited for you.

Steve turned to you slightly, “Any words?”

You shook your head slightly, “I think you covered it Captain.”

He gave a curt nod to the young men and women that were gathered in front of him, “dismissed.” He waited until the group dispersed to turn to you, “you seem distracted y/n.”

You looked to him with a smile, “oh yeah. Bucky bet that I wouldn’t hit the balloon so I’m about to cash in my prize.”

He cringed with a small smile, “didn’t need to know that. But why did he bet against you? He knows that you’re an incredible sniper.”

You gave Steve an incredulous look, “you really think me winning means he’s being punished?”

He grimaced, “gross. Bucky may be my best friend and you may be my partner, but I really don’t need to know what goes behind closed doors.”

You laughed and saluted him, “aye aye captain.” You practically ran to your boyfriend, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him behind you into the compound.

He could barely wave goodbye to Sam as he was trying to get his feet beneath his body to keep up with you. “it looks like your eager.”

You smirked over your shoulder as you pushed him into the elevator, standing in front of him. You trailed your fingers over his chest, toying with the collar of his shirt. You smiled up at him and batted your lashes, “Is that a problem… sergeant?”

Bucky swallowed thickly as his fingers gripped your hips sharply. The elevator door opened with a ding and you walked backwards, pulling Bucky with you. He quickly scooped you into his arms causing you to giggle and wrap your arms around his neck, and your legs around his torso.

He rushed to your room and gently opened and closed the door, pushing your back against the wood. Bucky set you down softly, pressing his lips to yours in a hungry kiss before sinking to his knees.

He toyed with your waistband and looked up at you with a dark gaze, “Are you ready to cash in your prize?”

You let out a shaky breath, dropping your head against the cool door. You tangled your fingers through his dark locks and nodded sharply, “please.” He smirked against the skin at your hip.

You may have won the bet, but he sure as hell wasn’t losing either.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
